RBS
| branding = | established = | test card = | test of transmission = | airdate = June 23, 1949 (radio) September 16, 1953 (television) | country = Sierra | available = | foundation = May 18, 1949 | founder = | ceo = | slogan = Your news, your world | motto = | tvstations = | tvtransmitters = | radiostations = | radiotransmitters = | market_share = | license_area = | picture format = (HDTV ) / for )}} | broadcast_area = Worldwide | area = National; available on terrestrial and cable systems in CAS member states; available internationally via Internet and | nation = | regions = | erp = | owner = Government of Sierra | parent = | key_people = Bradley Lynch (President and CEO) Carmela Maldonado (Director-General) | launch_date = June 23, 1949 (radio) September 14, 1953 (television) | dissolved = | replaced = | replaced_by = | former_names = | digital = | analog = | servicename1 = Sister channels | service1 = RBS International RBS en Español RBS Arabic RBS Chinese RBS Deutsch RBS Han RBS en Français RBS Korean RBS Vietnamese | servicename2 = | service2 = | servicename7 = | service7 = | revenue = $1.37 billion (2017) | net_income = $291.74 billion (2017) | callsigns = | callsign_meaning = R'oyal '''B'roadcasting 'S'ervice | former_callsigns = | affiliation = | affiliates = | groups = | former_affiliations = | webcast = | website = | footnotes = | headquarters = RBS Center , Gold Coast, Sierra }}'''RBS (the initialism of the former official name, the Royal Broadcasting Service) is a Sierran owned and operated by the Government of Sierra. Founded in 1949 as a public radio broadcaster, it has since expanded to providing public television and online broadcasting. It is one of the largest television networks in Sierra as part of the "Big Five" in Sierran media (the others being EBC, 16ON, MCN, and TNC). The network is headquartered on Flower Street and Western Avenue at the RBS Center in , Gold Coast, Sierra. There are additional offices and production facilities elsewhere throughout the Greater Porciúncula Area, as well as in San Francisco City and San Diego. Established by as a crown corporation, it is under the administration and purview of the Minister of Culture, and is funded by Parliament and private donations, in addition to receiving profit from commercial advertising on its television channels, although it does exercise a high degree of autonomy, with its own board of directors. The President, who leads the board of directors, is appointed by the Prime Minister. The board of directors are responsible for appointing the Director-General, who is responsible for the day-to-day managerial operations of the company. Offering programming in several languages including , , Sierra's six other official languages, and four other languages, RBS runs nine sister channels (RBS International, RBS en Español, RBS Arabic, RBS Chinese, RBS Deutsch, RBS en Français, RBS Han, RBS Korean, and RBS Vietnamese) and six digital services (RBS.ks, Radio RBS-2, Radio RBS-3, RBS Music, RBS Access, and RBSi) through RBS International Ltd, a wholly owned commercial subsidiary. In Hawaii, the Gilbert and Ellice Islands, and Rapa Nui, RBS operates under the name as RBS-Pacific. The network was founded in 1949 under the Federal Broadcasting and Telecommunications Act, with the government taking over and nationalizing 15 private radio stations throughout Sierra. RBS was created in response to the perceived concern of the encroaching influence of media and broadcasting from other Anglo-American nations. It became Sierra's largest radio broadcaster, and in 1953, RBS expanded its operations to include television, launching RBS News as a major television network. RBS's federal funding is supplemented by member station dues from local affiliated stations, donations from private individuals and institutions, and commercial advertising on its television broadcasting. Only its primary news channel, RBS One, and primary radio stations have been commercial-free since 2015. Funding for its premium and cable channels are subscription-based. History Early broadcasting era RBS traces its origins back to forerunner, Public Information Network (PIN), an unsuccessful attempt by the government of Sierra to produce a nationwide radio broadcasting network, in 1928. At the time of its inception, public radio had already proliferated Sierran media, with dozens of stations and call signs from competing owners, mostly from existing print media companies, who sold expensive receiver sets to their customers. Short-lived and ill-timed, the property and assets of PIN were sold to private buyers when the hit, and the government cut down on "inessential services" including public radio. In the wake of its own failure, the government approved over 150 requests for licensing the right to broadcast and operate on the airwaves. During the 1930s, the only significant radio broadcaster in the market was the Pacific Radio and Communications Company (PR&CC), which was mainly serviced the Gold Coast and the Styxie. PR&CC came under the attack of the struggling newspaper industry, which saw its advertising revenue plummet in the aftermath of the Great Depression, and aggressively demanded the government restrict the nature and content of news that the radio could report on. The newspaper industry successfully brought Hollywood into the fight, with the latter preventing its own stars from appearing on radio. Ultimately, both due to the lack of government action regarding the matter, and the growing acceptance of radio as a tool for greater outreach and publicity, rather than direct competition, the major newspaper industry entered the market formally either through the establishment of their own radio stations, or purchasing existing ones. Struggling to sustain itself due to steep operational costs imposed by the Ventura Telephone Corporation, the PR&CC eventually split into four independent radio networks, and new firms entered the growing market, capitalizing off of the news generated from . During World War II, the government of Sierra relied on private broadcasters in disseminating information to the public, and worked closely with Hollywood in distributing films and programs which promoted the war effort, and propaganda. Renewed interest in launching a publicly owned radio network emerged towards the end of World War II as Sierra became more heavily involved in the conflict itself, and the government wanted to convey reports from the Pacific and European theater sooner than the private media. Following the end of the war, the Sierran government continued to work closely with private radio broadcasters, and cracked down on amateur radio. The desire to revive government-owned radio as originally conceived with PIN in 1928 reemerged in the late 1940s as controversy surrounding government actions during World War II damaged public trust of the Sierran government. The Rioux Ministry, which was elected into office, promoted pursuing a more transparent, reconciliatory role of government in regards to public policy, and one of the functions it championed was delivering its own form of news that would be independent from private and partisan influence. In 1949, Parliament passed the Federal Broadcasting and Telecommunications Act, which officially created RBS (as the Royal Broadcasting Service), and the Telecommunications Regulatory Agency (TRA), in a last-ditch effort to finally offer the government a permanent footing and place within Sierran media, and to regulate the growing communications industry. RBS aired its first radio broadcast on June 23, 1949 at around noontime, by airing the inaugural newscast of its flagship program, The Times of the Pacific, with as much as 450,000 nationwide tuning in. It premiered on with contracted local stations. Just four years later, after a moderately successful run in the radio market, RBS received approval by the TRA in obtaining television broadcasting rights, and began airing after it purchased its first station in Pasadena (KRBS-TV). Viewership of the channel was initially tepid as most remained faithful to private broadcasters who had been on air for at least a decade. In addition, RBS lacked many of the entertainment programs offered by its competitors, who had syndicated soap operas, comedies, and movies. Edwin Goodman, RBS' first president, refused to introduce entertainment programs onto the channel lineup, which at the time consisted of news programs, documentaries, and dated films. By 1952, viewership continued to lag behind the other competitors, before Goodman resigned and gave control over to former 16ON executive George Ankram. Understanding the market demand for entertainment, Ankram still believed that the foremost duty of RBS was to provide "informative news". He then carried on an entertainment lineup which offered only "good-spirited, family-friendly content", that would be aimed towards both entertaining and educating viewers, especially children. Receiving permission from Parliament, Ankram acquired the funds and resources necessary to form a new channel which would be devoted towards engaging families and children. The new channel, RBS 2, featured edutainment programs, sing-alongs, story readings, and footage of animals and Sierran landscapes. Meanwhile, the main channel was revamped to divest less emphasis on news (which would only air during critical time slots at the morning and in the evening), by introducing original content television programs with famous Hollywood stars, and specials. Cold War broadcasting era During the Cold War, RBS aired more news programming and talk shows which expressed a more distinctly partisan tone that was previously absent during the decades before. Although RBS had programming that promoted the ideals of the Sierran Cultural Revolution, it only included programming that educated listeners and viewers of the cultural aspects associated with New Culture, rather than the political ideology and doctrines tied to the Revolution. World War II forced RBS to adopt a more patriotic and nationalist-driven platform. As the national broadcaster, the decision to turn RBS into the mouthpiece of the Sierran government towards the public fell under the direction of Director-General Russell Warren, who was nominated by Prime Minister Franklin Tan and appointed by King Lewis III. Contemporary history Corporate structure RBS is a statutory crown corporation, which is operationally independent from direct government intervention, and is autonomously self-governed through its board of directors, who report directly to the Minister of Culture and relevant committees in both houses of Parliament. The board's chairman, the President, is elected by the board of directors and is charged with promoting the public interest of the people by ensuring that RBS provides both informative and entertaining content, and providing a pathway towards creating community-oriented and involved citizens. General management and internal oversight is handled by the Director-General, who is appointed by the Queen, based on the recommendation of the Prime Minister and validation by the Senate. The Director-General is a non-voting member of the Executive Council of Sierra. Charter As a royal corporation, RBS operates under a Charter established by parliamentary statute, and is revised by the company, and reviewed and renewed by the Senate every 10 years. The Charter declares that the mission of RBS is to provide meaningful, beneficial news to the general populace, as well as entertainment, with the hopes of educating and creating a nation of informed, involved citizens. Its existence as a public broadcaster is to serve and promote the public good, and to convey the values and experiences of the Sierran people worldwide, and relay back outside worldviews to Sierrans through its international affiliates. Management As a crown corporation, RBS operates its day-to-day operations and programming autonomously from the Sierran government. RBS is governed by the Royal Charter and the 1949 Federal Broadcasting and Communications Act. Its programming complies with standards and quality control procedures set by the Telecommunications Regulatory Agency. It is independently reviewed and audited by Lewis & Sons, a private firm which works exclusively with Sierran government agencies and crown corporations. RBS is one of the few crown corporations which are not subject to certain federal regulations pertaining to furloughs, federal holidays, or other operational inhibitors. The service and most of its civilian staff continue to operate and work during public holidays or government shutdowns because RBS has been deemed an essential government service by statutory law. Board of directors Finances Headquarters and regional divisions Services News ]] RBS News is the flagship programming of RBS and is the largest news gathering operation in Sierra. It provides services to television networks, online, and domestic radio which includes a lineup with programs such as RBS News, RBS.ks, and KRBS. In 2017, a study indicated that over half of Sierra's television viewers tuned into RBS News for major breaking news including the McCombgate reveal and Tokki Studio shooting in comparison to the other broadcast news networks. Radio ]] Television RBS operates and provides content in two main channels: RBS One and RBS Two, as the network's premiere channels. In addition to the main two, which are available nationwide, and can be viewed by older models, free of charge. Virtually all cable and satellite television providers also include RBS One and RBS Two in their local channel packages, free of charge, due to government mandate. -exclusive channels offered include RBS International, the six official channels in other languages, RBS Kids, RBS Sports, RBS Three, and RBS Documentary. Daytime Primetime Children's programming Specials Music Internet Miscellaneous International broadcasts Criticism and controversies See also *List of television programs broadcast by RBS *Media of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Royal Broadcasting Service Category:Media of Sierra Category:Companies of Sierra